Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/24 September 2017
06:57 gello 06:57 Danggit trying to finnaly finnish Homestuck but just allways stopping myself 07:00 Hi 07:01 Did you deal with the LMSH2 issue? I just saw someone's message to me from Friday 07:05 iyes 07:05 first action I did 07:06 Great 07:06 btw lav I had to block and message you in email 07:06 I blocked for inifnite 4 socks that kept posting watch online download online links on the NInjago Movie Page, I told them to stop but thye just kept doing that 07:06 Did you email my Gmail or Outlook? 07:07 (I only ever check my Outlook these days) 07:07 outlook 07:07 ok 07:07 on the gmail I sent a 23rd apocalypse joke based on the end of the world game I mentioned 07:09 Some Wikia emails 07:09 9 Emails? I don't get that many in a month, let alone two days 07:09 (laugh) 07:09 xd 07:10 How many users have posted download links for TLNM? 07:10 4 or 5 07:10 but they didnt mentioned the free virus coming along 07:11 that whould make me click on this links for sure 07:11 I will highlight a thread, so I can ban them immediately 07:18 "Hello Brickipedia. It has come to my attention that as of late, users have begun adding download links for The LEGO Ninjago Movie to the movie's page here. If you see any such links for any movie or TV show, then please report it to myself or any of the Administrators. I must also point out that any user caught posting such links will be immediately blocked. The sites are all not only illegal, but contain harmful malware. You can find me here Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:17, September 24, 2017 (UTC) 07:18 Thank you. " 07:22 I sent you a PM 07:27 I can't believe that I have had to highlight a thread telling people to remove illegal links 07:28 I mean, hundreds of people must read that LNM page, including people with accounts 07:33 yeah 07:34 well I will be checking everyone who edits that page 07:34 k 07:34 But if they make a real edit, then they have nothing to worry about 07:35 yeah 07:40 sorry if afk homework 07:42 k 07:43 gello 07:44 Hi! 07:44 What's up? 07:46 Hi 07:46 Great thanks, how're you? 07:47 i am fine thank you, you? 07:49 I will do a YT video in the week 07:49 cool 07:49 Part 2 of connecting up the C64, but to a modern digital TV 07:51 k 07:52 Where is your channel? 07:53 gello shiva 07:53 I 07:53 Have 07:53 Bought 07:53 It 07:54 ? 07:54 RPG Maker VX Ace!!! 07:54 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChXXzzf5vFQjsmBIu-vZfMg 07:54 Hi 07:54 cool 07:54 Cool 07:54 Cool 07:54 lav seen the gmail? if yes good photoshop right xd 07:54 Aye, it's really cool. 07:55 Ahoy, everyone. 07:55 I got a new BB Gun today, the Cyma (something) 17 B MP5 replica 07:55 I was a little disappointed at first, but I am slowly getting used to the sights (they're out by a bit) 07:55 07:56 You seem friendly for a admin.... 07:56 Will you show it on your channel? 07:56 Yes 07:56 Why shouldn't he be friendly? 07:56 admins are not bad, they just have to follow the rules 07:56 they are humans just like us 07:56 I'm just here to enforce the rules and help people who need it 07:56 yeah 07:56 Just like Police Officers 07:56 ^ 07:57 there are some sites/wikis who have downright mean admins.... 07:57 some people are just loosing themself when they have full controll over a place 07:57 Aye. 07:59 But police officers also kill Black people for practically no reason 07:59 I think, it's enough talking about that. 07:59 ...I'm goow...ing to stop n 07:59 lav pm 07:59 *going 07:59 Not in the UK, and even when they do, it is a fraction of a fraction of a percent who do that 08:00 I was talking meanly about Us 08:00 *mainly 08:00 Ok 08:00 If only I lived in UK 08:01 I think it depends where you live in the US 08:01 I'd love to live in NYC personally 08:01 living there is like living in a country. 08:02 (It has the same population as the Netherlands 08:02 Hi 08:02 Hi everyone! 08:02 (Wave) 08:02 gello 08:02 A lot of the states are like countries 08:02 Yep... 08:02 Texas and Alaska are huge, they can span half of Europe 08:02 Very unknown person. 08:03 but NYC is a city. 08:03 @ shiva What? 08:04 I think, he meant, that when you live in New York, it's so big, that you can count it as a country, not a city. 08:04 Well Vatican City is a country, so why not (laugh) 08:04 Very unknown person came to our chat, Bob. 08:04 (not true). 08:05 (very true). 08:06 C'mon, everyone knows, that I'm just kidding. 08:06 And everyone became silent. 08:07 I don't understand 08:07 What? 08:07 What? 08:08 Again everyone is silent. 08:08 i am doing homeworks so 08:09 That always happens, when you come. 08:10 honestly I see homeworks as pointless, they are not really helping anyone, mostly for me 08:10 Maybe. 08:10 cause this homeworks are in math and I am allreayd sleeping in the class because they are teaching easy stuff for me 08:10 (we get answers paper so we can check if got right) 08:10 I think in some subjects it is helpful, but in some it isn't 08:11 yeah 08:11 Like in Computing, we need to be writing programs outside of lesson so we can revise all of the coding skills 08:11 that's what I mean, like not every leason but in some it is 08:09 Okay, Dadaw. 08:09 I am watching a program on the TV 08:10 honestly I see homeworks as pointless, they are not really helping anyone, mostly for me 08:10 Maybe. 08:10 cause this homeworks are in math and I am allreayd sleeping in the class because they are teaching easy stuff for me 08:10 (we get answers paper so we can check if got right) 08:10 I think in some subjects it is helpful, but in some it isn't 08:11 yeah 08:11 Like in Computing, we need to be writing programs outside of lesson so we can revise all of the coding skills 08:11 that's what I mean, like not every leason but in some it is 08:16 Test 08:16 Working 08:17 THE BOT IS STARTING TO HAVE A PERSONALITIY OF HIS OWN 08:18 I switched over to Firefox (which I have bot open in) and typed 'test' 08:19 I am in MS Edge right now 08:20 Shiva, if you want to play D&D, you have to have more players, except you and me. 08:20 23 08:21 I'm serious. 08:21 And am I not? 08:21 Sounds like you are not. 08:22 It's the 23rd time you're telling this to me. 08:22 And only for today. 08:26 Because I want you to have more players. 08:27 There won't be enough only two of us. 08:27 Aye, there won't be. 08:28 But that's not a reason for repeating it for 23 times per day. 08:28 I'll stop repeating it, but still, do something with this. 08:29 I'll even leave the chat. 08:29 C'mon, why so. 08:29 I'm alone here and alone at home, and you're not coming. 08:30 Now you want me to suffer. 08:30 I just need to get home on the car. 08:30 I can't write, while driving. 08:31 Even Archdaemon is not so evil as you. 08:31 I think that is rather extreme 08:31 This is very dangerous. 08:32 That's why I don't do this. 08:32 You do this in order to make me suffer. 08:32 Shiva, you're over reacting 08:30 I can't write, while driving. 08:31 Even Archdaemon is not so evil as you. 08:31 I think that is rather extreme 08:31 This is very dangerous. 08:32 That's why I don't do this. 08:32 You do this in order to make me suffer. 08:32 Shiva, you're over reacting 08:33 (I'm kidding) 08:34 Well, I'm, at least, not afraid of driving a car. 08:34 It is very dangerous. 08:34 More dangerous is driving a car and chatting. 08:35 Thank you, cap, I knew it. 08:35 Many people die behind the wheel because of mobiles 08:36 I know, that you knew this, because you're very smart. 08:36 But too childish. 08:36 Just like you. 08:37 Leave the chat and get home, I'm already worrying about you :* 08:37 Have fun! 08:39 just 5 more questions so about 15 minitues until I dont unless there 's are really long one xd 2017 09 24